Camping is Evil
by Master of the World Yoru
Summary: What is the one thing that makes Yoru Yohaku, koibito to Youko Kurama's skin crawl....CAMPING! That's what. Can Yoru survive camping with Kurama Hiei and Boku?


Camping is Evil 

Okay I HATE camping. That is the basis of this story. I hope you all enjoy. I don't own ANY of the characters! Cheers.

"Kurama......where are you taking me?" asked Yoru as Kurama stopped the car and everyone filed out.

"Camping!" chourused Kurama.

"Where's the cabin? Lake? Running water with hot and cold dials?"

"Well maybe I exagerated a bit. Hiei get the packs!"

Hiei and Boku start unloading bags from the back of the car.

"Is that a tent?" askes Yoru.

Kurama, Hiei, and Boku all look at each other then at Yoru.

"It IS a tent! We're going camping! NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Moments later Kurama carries the protesting Yoru up the mountain while Hiei and Bo carry the packs. Finally they reach their destination. Yoru is able to walk by herself but she's all kinda zombied out ans stuff."

"camping camping Camping CAmping CAMPING CAMPING camping camping CAmping CAMping CAMPING CAMPING....." (etc etc)

"Yoru, Koi? You want some water? It's fresh from the creek." Kurama offers her the bottle.

"No! Do you know what's in that creek?"

Hiei and Boku stand next to the creek with fishing rods.

"Ooooo! I got one!" cried Boku.

"We'll be able to eat tonight!" Hiei yells back.

Yoru looks at them with a look of terror on her face.

"How will I survive this?"

"Aw c'mon Yoru. Come with me on a short hike. I know you like to hike. I brought your camera." Kurama smiles sweetly. Yoru sighs and follows him.

"It is pretty our here," said Kurama.

"I guess so." Yoru snaps a picture.

"See thia isn't so bad." Kurama wraps his arms around Yoru. "The woods, me you, it's romantic."

"I like the woods and I like hiking but I hate camping!"

"That makes no sense."

"Yes it does!"

"No, you didn't include me in the list of things you like."

"Oh, of course I like you." She nuzzles her head into Kurama's shoulder.

"Whoa hey look at this. Wildlife! Here take a picture!"

"What is it Kurama? A chipmunk?" Yoru laughs and turns around. "OH MY KAMI A SNAKE!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Yoru sprints down the trail back towards the camp.

"Hmm....what's eating her?" Kurama whistles as he follows after her.

Meanwhile in the camp.............

"IT WAS LIKE TEN FEET LONG!!! AND GREEN AND SCARY!!!!" Yoru hops around the campsite, Hiei and Bo look dumbfounded.

"Yoru, honey please! It was just a little snake!" Kurama tries to consoul her.

"Look a spider!" Yoru snaps.

"AHHHH!!!! SPIDER WHERE!?!?!?!?!" screeches Kurama.

"Hahahahaha! There now we're even."

"Why did we come here?" Boku whistpers to Hiei.

"I dunno. Let's split."

"No no wait. Let's stay and watch. This could get interesting...."

"That it could."

That night Yoru eats graham crackers while everyone else eats fish from the creek. Then it begins to rain.

"I'm so miserable!" cries Yoru.

"I just want me some lovin'!" cries Kurama.

"I shoulda sold tickets!" cries Hiei.

"Hey the radio still works!" cries Julia. She turns on the radio full blast.

"It's tearing up my heart when I'm with you and when we are apart I feel it too and no matter what I do I feel the pain with or without you!!!! Baby I don't understand just why we can't be lovers things are getting out of hand----"

"Whoa whoa no!" says Hiei. "Gimme that!"

"I AM IRON MAN!!!!!!"

"Noppers!" Kurama takes the radio.

"I'll meet you in the Red Room close the door and dim the lights I will be yours truly if indeed the price is right!"

"Ooooo! Turn it up!" Shout Boku and Yoru. At that moment the radio goes dead.

"Let's tell scary stories," offers Hiei. "Boku intro."

"And now that silvertongued prince of the campfire circle! That teller of dastardly deeds and murder gone wrong! Hiei Jaganshi!"

"Thank you. Now once upon a time there were four friends and they decided TO GO CAMPING!!"

"Ahhhhh!" Kurama screams.

"Dude nothing happened."

"Oh yeah."

"Anyways, this wasn't a normal camping trip because there was no cabin and no toilet and no running water. So they hiked up the mountain started a fire and went fishing then they realized THERE WAS NO TOILET PAPER!! the end."

"What!" the other three exclaimed.

"I just thought I'd use a clever way to tell all of you we left the toilet paper in the car down the mountian."

"I suddenly have to use the bathroom....tree..." says Boku.

"I'm thirsty. I'm going to get some creek water," said Kurama standing.

"Don't talk about water!"

"Ow! It's raining harder!" Yoru dashes into the tent. "Goodnight. Maybe in the morning this will all have beena dream!"

Boku sits and listens to the rain water hit the forest floor and the trees and leaves and bushes and stuff.

"Let's go to bed Koi," says Hiei yawing.

"No. Must stay awake. Must make it down the mountain. Must get TOILET PAPER!!!" Boku runs off.

"I was joking the TP's right here."

"Oh she's long gone." Kurama pats Hiei on the shoulder. "I'm gonna get me some lovin'!"

Kurama goes into the tent. There's a sound of a hand slapping skin and an "OUCH!" then Kurama emerges.

"I guess there's no love in the tent tonight," says Hiei.

"Like you're gonna get some?"

"Of course I'm gonna get some! I always get some! I'm the cute one remember?"

Boku runs back into the campsite.

"There was NO toilet paper down there! There is no way you're getting ANY Hiei!"

"B-b-but....."

"No buts!"

"P-p-p-pweeeeease!"

"No!"

Boku goes into the other tent. Hiei and Kurama lay down and fall asleep by the fire.

The next morning they awaken to the sound of giggling. Hiei tries to get up but he finds he is held down by Kurama.

"Don't move! Now this I have to get a picture of!" Yoru dashes off returnes and starts snapping pictures.

"What's going on?" asked Kurama, who also can't get up because of Hiei.

"The fire went out last night and the two of you were all cuddled up for warmth!" said Boku.

"Awww...." sing-songed the girls.

"Just help us up!" complains Hiei.

"Okay okay."

Soon Hiei and Kurama were on their feet and everyone but Yoru was enjoying fish for breakfast. Yoru at the marshmallows.

"Good thing we're only here till lunch time," said Yoru. "I only have the chocolate bars left to eat."

"Hey the chocolate's gone!" cried Bo.

"Hold on...It there's one two three four of us who's in the tent."

They hear a "ROAR!!"

"A BEAR!!!!" They all run down the mountain.

Kurama trips and falls.

"Man down!" yells Yoru.

"He's forgotten!" cries Hiei. Yoru, Bo, and Hiei run on.

"Wait for me! Help!...............Guys?...............I can't believe they left me......"

At home the three that remain have a bloodbath on who gets to use the shower first. Finally Yoru just went to her own house and left Hiei and Boku to hash it out.

One week later Kurama straggles into his house.

"Kurry-chan! I was so worried!" chirps Yoru. "Oh Rara let's never go camping again."

"Okay..."

Kurama falls over.

"Kurama? Dear? What happened?"

Meanwhile at Hiei and Boku's.

Boku and Hiei are seconds away from death as the duel for the shower continues.

"Hey!" Says Hiei. Why don't we take a shower together?"

"Okay."

Hiei and Boku leave a bloody trail of broken things behind them.

The End


End file.
